nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Projekt: Blutige Lande
FAQ's des Projekts Blutige Lande Was ist das Projekt? Das Projekt ist ein ausgespielter RP-PvP Feldzug im südlichen Lordaeron. Dabei wird besonderer Fokus auf das Spiel im Heerlager und das Taktische Agieren der einzelnen Teilstreitkräfte gelegt. Nach welchen Regeln läuft das RP-PvP ab? * RP-PvP-Kampfregeln‎‎ Komplex Wer sind die Ansprechpartner? Auf der Allianz stehen Cathalan, Alleander und Arken für eure Anliegen zur Verfügung. Für die Horde ist der Ansprechpartner Tend (weitere bitte Melden) Wie regelt ihr die Überschneidung zwischen RP und Engine? In erster Linie nutzen wir die Standartwaffe jedes Rollenspielers, die Vorstellungskraft des einzelnen. Wir sind bei unserem Spiel darauf bedacht so wenige Überschneidungen wie möglich zu verursachen um jene kraft nicht all zu sehr zu strapazieren und andere Rollenspieler die von unserem Projekt noch nichts gehört haben nicht in Missstände zu bringen, bezüglich fehlender Informationen. „Ich war vorhin in Tarrens Mühle meine Tante besuchen“ „aber da war doch die....oh“ Gibt es einen OOC Channel für Fraktionsinterne Kommunikation? Ja gibt es! Bei der Allianz nennt sich der Channel schlicht und ergreifend Süderstade Marschbefehl gen Tirisfal * Ereignis vom 7. Sep 2010 Durch Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings, Alle Kampffähigen Kosh'Kron sowie zur verfügung stehende Kor'Kron und weitere Soldaten der Horde haben sich unverzüglich auf dem Weg nach Brill, Tirisfal zu machen und dort für weitere Befehle bereit zu halten. Es gilt höchste Kampfbereitschaft und Wachsamkeit. Am Siebten Tag des Monats zur Achten Abendstunde wird eine erste Truppeninspektion stattfinden und weitere Befehle werden ausgegeben. Ebenso können sich jene die sich für den Dienst an der Horde bewerben wollen sich dort zur Musterung einfinden. Für die Horde! Lok'thar Ogar! gezeichnet Oberanführer Fearog Redwalker; Kosh'Kron Scharlachroter Aushang thumb|300px * Angeschlagen am 08. Sep 2010 und danach allianzweit verteilt von Nausicaä die Träumerin; Ordensbewahrerin der Scharlachroten Faust Eine junge Frau in roter Robe und scharlachrotem Wappen tritt mit einem prall gefüllten Rucksack voller Pergamente durch das Stadttor von Sturmwind, hinter ihr eine handvoll scharlachroter Zeloten, ebenfalls mit einem Stapel Zettel beladen. Zielstrebig hält sie auf das schwarze Brett am Marktplatz zu, greift in ihren Rucksack und zückt eines der größeren Pergamente. Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln, dann nagelt sie den Aushang fest, tritt einige Schritte zurück und nickt. Danach wendet sie sich an die Zeloten: "Ruhm im Glanze des Lichtes, Brüder und Schwestern! Nach dem Willen des Lordkommandanten ist dieser Aushang an allen öffentlichen Plätzen anzubringen, die Handzettel sind an die Bürger der Stadt zu verteilen. Wir werdet uns aufteilen: Eine Gruppe bleibt mit mir hier in Sturmwind, eine Gruppe verteilt in und vor Eisenschmiede, eine wird mit Lady Elayoë nach Darnassus gehen. Die Übrigen schwärmen in die Umliegenden Dörfer und Städte aus um dort die Nachricht kund zu tun." Während die übrigen Zettel und Pergamente zwischen den Zeloten neu verteilt werden dreht sich die junge Frau noch einmal um, betrachtet das Bild einen Moment lang und setzt sich dann in Bewegung. Missionsberichte Spähmissionen, Feindberührungen, Verlustmeldungen.... Bericht über die Mission "Nachschub in Flammen" * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade; Scharlachrote Faust Bericht über die Mission "Nachschub in Flammen" von Ordensbewahrer Baskerville Kundschafter hatten uns berichtet, daß unser Aufenthalt in Süderstade den Feind aufgeweckt hatte. Ein Bataillion der Verlassenen war am Vortage eingetroffen und ein Weiteres wurde die nächsten Tage erwartet. Dies würde arge Probleme bedeuten. Daher entschied der Lordkommandant nach kurzer Beratung mit mir sofort zu handeln. Er gab mir einiges an Flammenwerk und ließ mich 2-3 Mann zusammen suchen. Das Los traf Schwester Aruca und Schwester Norenna. Wir bewegten uns durch das Gelände und die Schwestern stellten sich dabei sehr geschickt an. Sie scheinen die elemarsten militärischen Zeichen schnell gelernt und verstanden zu haben. So drangen wir schnell vor und befanden uns recht bald nahe dem Missionsziel. In der Scheune konnten wir Geklirr der Waffen und Scheppern der Rüstungen vernehmen, man richtete sich wohl gerade ein. Der passende Zeitpunkt um zu Zuschlagen. Ich instruierte kurz die Schwestern und gab ihnen die Brandsätze, dann schliechen wir uns so gut es ging nah ran und ich stürmte auf die Wachen zu. Die fielen durch meine Klinge bevor sie auch nur einen Mucks machen könnten. Das anstrengede Bewegen im Gelände hatte sich gelohnt. Sie waren völlig überrumpelt. Sobald ich das Tor der Scheune versperrt und verbarrikadiert hatte begannen die Schwestern die Brandsätze durch die Lücken in Wänden und dem Dach zu werfen. Schnell fanden die Flammen willige Opfer und das Stroh und die verfaulten Knochen der Verlassen fingen Feuer. Es stank bestialisch, doch war mein Herz entzückt als jedem Schmerzensschrei das sanfte Aufseufzen einer befreiten Seele folgte. Unser Werk war vollbracht. Ein ganzes Batallion Verlassener ging in den reinigenden Flammen des Lichts auf. Sobald der letzte Brandsatz geworfen war zogen wir uns zurück und eilten auf unauffälligen Pfaden zurück nach Süderstade. Ich möchte nochmals Schwester Norenna erwähnen. Sie zeigte Gelerntes gefestigt und folgte meinen Befehlen ohne Zögern. Besonders hervorheben möchte ich aber Schwester Aruca. Erst wenige Trainingsstunden hinter sich bewegte sie sich im Gelände als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Ohne Zögern führte sie die Verlassenen in ihr Schicksal und handelte bedacht aber zielstrebig. Auftrag ausgeführt. gez. OB von Baskerville Bericht über die Abendlichen Ereignisse vom 4.September * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade; Scharlachrote Faust Wir wurden zusammengestellt um die Grenze Hügelland, Silberwald auszuspähen. Wir, das sind Anriel Wolkenwand, Wächterin der Schildwache von Darnassus , Bruder Garevel O‘Neil, Schwester Caillean von Richwin, Bruder Aderan von Helmsby und ich, Aruca Darsen. Eigentlich eine einfache, schnell erledigte Sache. Wir bestiegen die Pferde und ritten los, den Weg über fiel uns nichts auf, bis nah am Silberwald eine Gestalt aus den Büschen sprang und uns Angriff. Wir streckten die Gestalt nieder und erlösten sie in den heiligen Flammen des Lichts. Eine Blutelfische Todesritterin. Wir gingen weiter, Bruder Aderan schien angeschlagen, dennoch wollte er weiter. Wenige Meter weiter wurden wir wieder angegriffen, wieder eine Elfische Todesritterin, wir streckten auch diese nieder und erlösten sie in den heiligen Flammen des Lichts. Als wir noch der Leiche beim brennen zusahen, zog Bruder Aderan seine Handschuhe aus, sichtbar wurden schwarze Striemen die sich ausbreiteten, auf seinen Körper hinaus. Die Waffen waren scheinbar verflucht. Uns wurde klar dass es ab hier nicht weiterging für Bruder Aderan. Schwester Caillean bekam Zeit sich von ihm zu verabschieden und ich das Kommando übertragen. Er wand sich dann ab und ging fort, wir sahen ihm nach bis er ausser Sicht war. Ich befahl die Rückkehr und wir ritten schweigend zurück. Keine weiteren Vorkommnisse. Möge das heilige Licht die Seele unseres geliebten Bruders in sich aufnehmen damit sie uns Kraft und Stärke für die rechtschaffene Vergeltung seines Todes geben kann. Aruca Darsen, Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust Bericht vom 5. September * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade; Scharlachrote Faust Zur etwa der 3ten Stunde am Mittag ereignete es sich das ich als Heiler benötigt wurde. Eine Schildwache wurde am Bauch verletzt. Ich versorgte sie so wie es mir beigebracht wurde. Vernäht, Versalbt, Verbunden. Zum Abschluss habe ich noch so gut es ging mit Licht geheilt. Die Verletzte liegt im Gasthaus und hat von mir Ausgehverbot bekommen. Eine Katze deren Name ich nicht kenne passt auf sie auf. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts Aruca Darsen, Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust Bericht vom 5. September * Verfasst am: 7. Sep 2010 von Quel Serrar Silenda Schattenpfote; Kommandantin der Schildwache Darnassus * Verfasser: Behüter Athabai * Ort des Lagers: Süderstade Nachdem wir unser Lager in Süderstade eingenommen hatten, wurde eine Besprechung anberaumt. Kommandantin Silenda erläutete nochmals das bestehende Bündniss mit den Menschen und unseren bevorstehenden Kampfauftrag. Dann erteilte sie und den Auftrag durch das Hügelland nach Silberwald vorzustoßen, um ins Herz des Feindes, Tirisfal, zu gelangen. Die Aufgabe bestand darin die Gegend auszuspähen, mögliche Plätze für Hinterhalte zu finden und Späher der Horde auzuschalten die unser Eindringen in ihr Hohheitsgebiet melden könnten. So brachen wir (Halena, Netravati, Patzet und ich) auf, stiegen auf unsere Säbler und ritten gen Silberwald. Schon am Übergang vom Hügelland zum Silberwald wurde der erste Späher der Horde gesichtet und lautlos ausgeschaltet. Durch den Silberwald gelangten wir dann zügig ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Vorbei an der verfluchten Burg Schattenfang, entdeckten wir einen Stützpunkt der Horde mit einem Grabmal darauf. Wir zogen daraufhin schnell weiter und erreichten die Nähe von "Unterstadt" - der Hauptstadt der Verlassenen! Um nicht eine Entdeckung zu riskieren umgingen wir diese weiträumig. Von nun an ging es zu Fuss weiter, vorbei an einer Ortschaft der Horde, "Brill" genannt. Dort wimmelte es von Untoten, die auf irgendetwas zu warten schienen. Als wir kurz darauf eine Brücke überqueren mussten, kam es abermals zum Kampf mit Spähern der Horde, welcher leider nicht ganz so lautlos abgeschlossen werden konnte. Wir zogen weiter bis zu einer Palisadenfestung der Horde. Hier wurden wir plötzlich von einem Untoten Todesritter und 2 weiteren Untoten angeriffen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes, bei dem wir alle 3 töten konnten, wurde Patzet allerdings so schwer verletzt das wir uns in den Wald zurückziehen mussten. Dort versuchten wir ihre Wunden notdürftig zu verbinden, doch wir wussten das wir allein nicht viel helfen konnten. Wir mussten zurück nach Süderstade. Wir kamen nur langsam vorran und nach Stunden erst erreichten wir den Ort. Wir brachten Patzet ins Gasthaus und Netravati machte sich auf den Weg eine Heilerin zu suchen. Kurz darauf erschien sich auch mit einer Menschenfrau der scharlachroten Faust. Diese konnte Patzet, Elune sei Dank, auch mit ihren Wunden helfen. Somit konnten wir den uns gegebenen Auftrag zum Teil abschliessen, wenn auch mit einem nicht ganz so ruhmreichen Ende! Lagebericht Stand 8.9.27 * Verfasst am: 8. Sep 2010 von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade; Scharlachrote Faust Als Reaktion darauf das Truppen der Horde beim Grabmal im Silberwald stellung bezogen haben Wurde Hauptmann von Staupitz mit dem Regiment ausgesandt um die Stärke des Feindes auf die Probe zu stellen, eine genaue Einschätzung der Feindlichen Stärke wird noch angefertigt. Nach dem Feindkontakt wurde Alleander zum Rückzug gezwungen, ich lies Norenna und Aruca ein Lazarett in Hillsbrad einrichten wo die Magistratur uns erst eine einfache Hütte zuteilte statt das befestigte Rathaus. Alle kampffähigen Männer wurden an den Ruinen des Südturms stationiert von wo sie den Weg in den Silberwald kontrollieren. Zwergenkriegsmeister Mirinus hat dort das Kommando. Da Hauptmann von Staupitz aufgrund seiner Verletzung zur Zeit nicht einsatzfähig ist Kommandiert Korporal Desther den Lazarettstützpunkt. Der Tross de Heeres befindet sich noch in Süderstade und wird wie gelant am Donnerstag nachrücken. Späher sollen in den Norden entsandt werden um uns vor einem Angriff aus der Richtung zu warnen. Der Bericht wurde an alle Kommandeure verschickt Bericht vom 6. September * Verfasst am von 14. Sep 2010 von Quel Serrar Silenda Schattenpfote; Kommandantin der Schildwache Darnassus * Verfasser: Behüter Athabai * Ort des Lagers: Süderstade Der Gefangene! Einen Tag nachdem wir unseren Aufklärungsauftrag beendet hatten, wurde in der Nähe des Truppenlagers ein Späher der Verlassenen gesichtet. Die Schildwachen, welche sich gerade beim Kampftraining befanden, sprangen auf ihre Säbler und nahmen auf Befehl Silendas umgehend die Verfolgung auf. Schliesslich musste verhindert werden das der Feind zu viele Informationen des Aufmarsches sammeln konnte. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd und einem kurzen Handgemenge mit dem Todesritter, ergab sich dieser den Elfen, wurde gebunden und nach Süderstade gebracht. Dort wurde er den Verbündeten der Scharlachroten Faust zum Verhör übergeben. Die Mörserstellung... * Verfasst am: 14. Sep 2010 von Sir Arken van Roth; Der Orden des Erbauers Der Leutnant blickte auf das Papier und schmunzelte... "Ehre dem König, die Horde bat uns das Feuer einzustellen, da sich "angblich" eine abnorme Dämonische Kreatur in der Hauptstadt bilden würde. Wir wurden Zivilisten schaden mit unseren Geschossen. Als Lichttreuer Kommandant der Stellung bin ich sicher das Ihr die Richtige Entscheidung treffen werdet, exakt jene die wir auch treffe würden. Lang lebe König Wrynn!" Der Leutnant nickte noch mal kurz, drehte sich zu der Geschützaufstellung um und schrie: "FEUER! FEUER! FEUER! SCHIESST BIS DIE SCHWARTE KRACHT! HAUT IHN ALLES AUF DEN DECKEL WAS WIR HABEN!" Die Geschütze kamen ab da nicht mehr zu Ruhe und man munkelte das alles was nicht schnell genug die Bäume hochkam verschossen wurde...Helme, Kronleuchter, leere Bierfässer, volle Latrinenfässer, Gnome. Die Schlacht um die Fenrisinsel *''Angriff der Horde am 16. Sep 2010'' full|left|360 px Der Friedensvertrag *''Vertrag zum Ende der Feindseligkeiten zwischen Horde und Allianz in Loarderon '' Sowohl Horde als auch Allianz sichern Abzug den Abzug ihrer Truppen aus den genannten Gebieten zurück. (Namentlich: Arathi, Hügelland, Silberwald, Tirisfal) Die Souveränität bestehender Allianzsiedlungen (Lohenscheit, Mühlenbern, Felder des Hügellandes, Dun Garokh, Stromgarde, die Zuflucht, Scharlachrote Enklaven in Tirisfal, Zugwindlager, Süderstade) wird gewährleistet. Beide Seiten erklären sich zu Ausgleichszahlungen in zu bestimmender Höhe bereit, um die entstandenen Schäden und Verluste ausgleichen zu können. Die Verlassenen werden Ermittlungen zu den Verbrechen am Graumähnenwall anstellen und diese Mittelsmännern der Allianz zugänglich machen. Die Horde erkennt solange die Hauptschuld am Konflikt an, bis der Schuldige gefunden und Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Bei Vollzug wird der Allianz ein Vollstreckungsbeweis zugesandt. Die Allianz darf eine Belagerungstruppe in Lohenscheit zur Belagerung Schattenfangs zurücklassen. Diese wird einen definierten Bereich nicht verlassen. Als Ausgleich wird eine gleichgroße Truppe durch die Horde am Grabmal stationiert, die einen gleichgroßen Bereich nicht verlassen wird. Damit wird der mittlere Silberwald eine entmilitarisierte Pufferzone. Die Horde wird nach der Säuberung der Unterstadt die dort gelagerten Insignien des Königreiches Sturmwind zurückgeben. Oberanführer Fearog Redwalker von der Kor'Kron-Garde, Schamane der Horde, Oberkommandant der Verteidigungskampagne von Tirisfal Omduil Zaph'resz, Berater des Executors, Großmagister des Hauses Abaeir, Magister von Quel'Thalas Tend Ironmaw, Executor von Unterstadt Lord Dunrik of Eastvale, Markgraf von Ostelwynn, Baron von Eastvale, Sheriff von Elwynn, Lordprotektor der Krone, Komtur der Verteidiger der Krone, Handlungsbevollmächtigter der Allianz, Ritter seiner Majestät Varian Wrynn I. von Sturmwind Lord Alleander von Staupitz, Baron von Goldhain, Lordprotektor Nordhains, Protektor der Krone, Kommandant der königlichen Truppen des Lordaeronfeldzuges, Ritter seiner Majestät Varian Wrynn I. von Sturmwind Sir Arthoris von Südwall, Freiherr von Durnholde, Vasall von Zathira Baroness von Löwenau, Ritter seiner Majestät Varian Wrynn I. von Sturmwind GEHEIME ZUSATZKLAUSEL Die jeweilig zu leistenden Zahlungen entsprechen der gleichen Höhe. Die Mittelsmänner der Allianz werden weder Kleriker, noch Templer sein. Weiterführende Links * Forum * Der Tirisfal Faktor * Persönliche Korrespondenzen * 02. Sep 2010: Schlacht bei Tarrens Mühle * 06. Sep 2010: Der Marik Fall * 07. Sep 2010: Marschbefehl gen Tirisfal * 08. Sep 2010: Geschichten aus Süderstade * 10. Sep 2010: Zorn der Allianz * 11. Sep 2010: Blutrote Abenddämmerung * 15. Sep 2010: Marsch der Allianz nach Mühlenbern Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Projekt: Blutige Lande Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment